


From Core to Haven

by TheFoxBoys



Category: Spiral Knights
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxBoys/pseuds/TheFoxBoys
Summary: As much as the Clockworks has its own set of intricate and disorienting set of biospheres within the underground of Cradle, it's impressive to think there are systems with direct one-way elevators from any point of the planet to its surface. While that's just a crowning achievement for an artificial planet to have quick escape routes by design amidst all the ever switching machinery within the depths, it probably gave knights from the deepest of mission runs a lot time to stand idle just waiting to surface. Or that would be the case, if someone weren't to take the iniciative to change that as it happens in this mission report...





	From Core to Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be a secondary practice work for The Lust Fox, here's mostly a short erofic without any point but to both exercise the use of Spiral Knights lore in the most descriptive scenes, and vent from working on plot heavy stories that aren't as superficial as this one...

[...]

She went down on her knees all of sudden and dug her head under the gunslinger sash, already hiding a hinting volume, while her hands reached to the crouch of the other two to undo their armor. That was the least she could do to thank the gentlemen effort of carrying her under prepared self through the fallen Almire capital, Firestorm Citadel, for a boost of her gear leveling and prestige experience, even though the three knights would need to run into way more problems than usual to cover her.

Under the armored poncho of the gunner, she unzipped his biosuit, freeing his restrained cock after being teased by her kisses and licks through the gear. Barely covering his excitement, the man held her head softly with the palm of his hands from outside the sash, following her every move as he enjoyed the moment, just like the others. The knight showed some resentment at the start, given the amount of blows he have taken for her during the run; but then he laughed at the irony her muffled voice pointed out, that she would pay back for his effort, blow by blow, as her left hand ran behind the scales of his snarbolax suit and unbuckled his dick out for the fun. On her right hand, she had the bomber's first experience with a girl, made obvious by the notable red blurs at his jelly helm, and the amount of pre-cum running down his likewise glorpy cock.

Given the nature of the knights, that shared their biotype with their gear to create synergy between armor and user, the knight had his manhood likeness taken over as of an wolver, as if she were stroking the scales and roughness of an alpha male cock, with his conical pointed head demanding some finger care as her curiosity lead to while working his long shaft. As for the bomber, caught completely off guard, had his tool all enlarged but not stiffen enough for her foreplay, as it squished his jelly lube straight over her hands and back to his smooth slick skin. [TBC]


End file.
